


Where Do All The Heroes Go (After Saving the World)

by SilverStreaksofStardust



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, fallenheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreaksofStardust/pseuds/SilverStreaksofStardust
Summary: Percy Jackson, always the hero.





	Where Do All The Heroes Go (After Saving the World)

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if this is horrible in some way. Probably the tenses :/  
> It is taken a little while after The Blood of Olympus, which is why Leo is technically 'dead'.

**.: Where Do All The Heroes Go (After Saving the World) :.**

It's nighttime, and I'm in my cabin, awake. There isn't any surprise in this fact - not being able to sleep becomes so frequent, almost like a bad habit. I want to close my eyes - my body feels so sluggish - but I can't, or the memories I try to forget flood back.

My day mostly consists of combat training, as well as hanging out with Annabeth. I seriously didn't want it any other way; I mean, it's awesome. There's no prophecies, I have my friends and family - life should be good.

But somehow, I feel so hollow inside, and that pretty much leaves a negative effect. I can't explain what it is - I don't think anyone can, except for the ones who experienced what I did. The world seems so desolate through my eyes, because of everything I've seen.

Some part of me is begging for comfort, but I'm not quite sure who I should turn to. Annabeth is already going through difficult things, and piling more misery on her isn't fair. She's mending a family relationship - something about a cousin in Boston.

In truth, I didn't consider myself extremely close with the others. The rest of the Seven, half who are in Rome and Jason and Piper are great people. But we're all falling apart, losing touch and planning futures that I doubt I am a part of. And Leo Valdez... Well, I didn't know the guy, but he sacrificed himself, saving the world.

I didn't think about his death that much. Not because I don't care, but it seems pointless to mourn at what can't be reversed. Death is always involved in everything; you can't escape it. If I even think about what happened to Beckondorf, Silena, Luke, Bianca, and all the rest... it really kills me. I can't handle it that much, because there is still guilt that eats at me until I become sick in my stomach. What I find depressing is that I was THERE. I could have done something; I could have been the one to die instead.

In moments when I'm alone, nobody watching, I contemplate on escaping. Not living. But I'm not selfish, so instead I secretly hope that the pain will be gone eventually. But pain marks you, leaving a type of scar that's not visible. I wonder if anyone notices; if they look closely and see I'm hurting.

It's stupid... but I don't want to be a hero. I never signed up for it, or even planned to have people looking up to me, waiting for guidance. Somehow I have to give them hope for everything, and maybe that was the problem. I gave it all away so that I was left with none.


End file.
